


Razor

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, canon or any of my aus, really able to fit into any verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8633869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Jesse needs a shave, and Kix is more than willing to help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I will continue to write fics about haircuts. Please enjoy this one.   
> Feel free to stop by and say hi on [tumblr!](http://kristsune.tumblr.com/)

“You ready?” Kix asked as he walked into the room.

“Always ready for you, Kixystix.” Jesse replied as he sat down in a chair.

“Let it get pretty long didn’t you?” Kix teased, running his hand over the short hair that had started to grow in on Jesse’s head.

Jesse rolled his eyes, “You know we’ve been busy.”

Kix smiled softly as he took, and pocketed the razor from Jesse, “I know russ’ner. Let’s get started.”

They both actually had a few extra minutes, so Kix was able to take his time. He took a small amount of oil and rubbed it in his hands before starting to work it into Jesse’s scalp. Jesse could barely repress a low moan as Kix’s hands worked magic into his skin. 

Next Kix picked up the razor, running it front to back, his hand following behind the razor to make sure he didn’t miss anything. 

Jesse could shave his own head with ease, but he always preferred to have Kix handle it. It was so easy to relax and drift with Kix’s repetitive ministrations. Every touch was soothing, so much care placed into such simple actions.

Before Jesse knew it he felt a soft kiss on the top of his head, which signaled he was done. Jesse sighed, it never lasted long enough. But this meant they still had some extra time on their hands. Rather than getting up, Jesse leaned over and pulled Kix into his lap. Kix would deny the yelp that escaped him until the day he died.

“I can think of an even better use for that oil of yours.” Jesse waggled his eyebrows at Kix.

Kix moved quicker than Jesse would have expected from his previous position; from sprawled across his lap to straddling it. “That, russ’ner, sounds like an excellent plan.”


End file.
